The Joys of Mistletoe
by The PinK BandiT
Summary: Why Scorpius hates Rose and Lily should throw intoxicated teenage parties more often. Scorp/Rose


_**I know, I know, I should probably be working on my two other unfinished fan fictions, or at the very least my homework, but for some reason inspiration only strikes at ten at night when I've procrastinated my three-hour's worth of homework for as long as I can. I swear, it's a disease. Any who, one of my very best friends did me the huge honor of thanking me for inspiring the title of one of her fics, so I thought I'd return the favor by writing a really crappy Rose and Scorpius fic! Enjoy Eden! Love you girl!**_

It was the night before winter break, and as the cousin of the party hostess Rose was dutifully attending. Despite the fact that she abhorred parties; they were an unnecessary distraction from studying and therefore _must_ be evil; she had to admit that Lily had done a really good job setting it up.

The room of requirement was fancily decorated with tinsel and holly, and mistletoe hung from every possible inch of wall space. Rose didn't need to take a peek around the room to know that it was being overused. Lily, being a slut *_ehem* _friend to all, had invited students from all of the houses. Which led Rose to her current predicament.

Scorpius Malfoy was staring at her. And not the occasional glance that she just so happened to catch and think he's staring, but full on stalker-worthy-dark-eyed-predatory stare. And she had no idea what to do. To be honest, she was a little confused. Here she was, a gangly teen with way too frizzy red hair and slightly large teeth, being stared at by Scorpius Malfoy, school heart throb. Not only were they in rival houses, but the two had barely spoken to each other. And when they had, it wasn't exactly friendly.

The first time they had talked had been at her first quiditch match against Slytherin in their first year. It was before the game, and Scorpius appeared to be frantically searching for something in his bag in on the sidelines.

"Where are my freaking goggles?" Scorpius continued to tear apart his bag to search for them in vain, when Rose had seen the strap of them around his neck. Before taking off with the rest of the team for their grand entrance, she had whistled to him and pointed at his neck. He looked down confused, then back up at her embarrassed and grateful.

The second time had been nearly two years later, when the two were framed for house hazing due to their parental connections and "obvious hatred" towards one another. For an entire hour the two of them cleaned the owlry's floors silently. But after Rose accidently spilled a bit of soap on his head while cleaning a shelf, the two spent the rest of their detention in an epic all out water fight. That is, until, she had slipped and landed right on top of him. Which honestly would not have been so awkward if Professor Chriton, a friend of Scorpius's dad, hadn't just so happened to walk in on that exact moment. After that Scorpius seemed angry at the world, which was unusual for this normally quiet and self-contained boy. He even once went out of his way to stalk up to her angrily, then pause, and walk away. Rose imagined his mind to be somewhat of an enigma. Sometimes she would just sit and stare at the back of his head during potions class, wondering what could possibly be going on up there that could make him act so weird.

Over the next few years nothing seemed to change. At first he tried to ignore her altogether, but it was impossible as they always ended up in the same advanced placement classes or happened to take the same hallway to get to places. Always he would be in a normal mood, then see her and get instantly silent or steal a glance in her direction before heading off to class. At first she had thought she was over reacting, but when Lily started to see it, she knew something more than typical family rivalry was afoot.

"You know Rose, the point of parties is to hang loose and have fun. So why on earth aren't you snogging anyone yet or drinking something I tried very hard to smuggle in!" Lily demanded, half sloshed and leaning in towards her face a bit too close for comfort.

"Because Lily, I do not plan on greeting my parents tomorrow with a hangover. You do realize that aunt Ginny's going to kill you, right?" Rose countered, attempting to take the cup of liquor out of Lily's hand. Lily quickly withdrew it, causing it to splash everywhere and Rose to roll her eyes. In doing so she just happened to notice a certain attractive platinum haired boy still staring in her direction. What could he possibly want from her?

Drawing her attention back to Lily, she attempted to take the cup away once more, to which she tisked and insisted that she "get her own!" and made her promise to use the mistletoe at least once before leaving. Rose laughed, but promised just to get her friend away. She could always just make up a story in the morning, if Lily remembered anything at all.

She gazed back across the room to find that her enigma was still staring her down. Sighing, she stared back and beckoned him over. Surprised, he seemed to shake himself out of a day dream and wander over to where she stood.

He was taller than her, so without meaning to he cast a menacing hover over her head. His expression looked angry and almost pained, as though he wanted to run away or punch someone in the face. Maybe both, she supposed.

"Why have you been staring at me all night?" she asked boldly, peering up at him with the patented Weasley glare of doom. He snorted, as though it were the most ridiculous notion in the world.

"I haven't been staring at you Weasley. I merely glanced in your direction and our eyes happened to meet. Besides, you stare at me all during class. Maybe I should be asking you the same question," he asked slyly, clearly trying to deflect the question off of him. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. Every single time you see me you act all weird and get this angry look on your face like you want to strangle a puppy. So I'll ask you one more time. Why are you staring at me?" she asked this time a bit more demanding and a smidge angry.

He narrowed his eyes, and guffawed as though the notion were ridiculous.

"You know Rose," he started, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "maybe it's because I hate you. I hate the way that you're smarter than me in every single subject, and that Gryphindor beats us every bloody year in quiditch. I hate the way that you can flounder around the school as though you own the place because of who your dad is, yet I'm treated like trash because of mine. I hate that we have every freaking class together, and that I can feel your eyes boring into the back of my head every single day during potions class."

Here he stopped to take a breath while Rose sat there quite stunned. She opened her mouth to say something, but he held up his hand to cut her off, as if to say that he wasn't done yet. The release of pent up aggression had only just begun.

"I hate that the only time I ever got the chance to talk to you was when we were wrongly imprisoned in detention together, and that ever since my dad has declared the Weasleys 'off limits.' I hate the fact that I don't care, and I go a minute and a half out of my normal route every day just to pass you one more time in the hall. And I hate that you never notice Rose, that every time I see you I am in complete and utter agony because you have no idea how I feel about you and the only reason I have the courage to do it now is because I'm slightly intoxicated!"

At this point Rose was blushing profusely and started to squirm. He paused until she looked him in the face again, and continued in a softer voice.

"I hate the fact that I have to sit near you every day and watch you live a happy life with your perfect family while I suffer in mine. I hate the fact that I am constantly thinking about you and be forced to know that you will never, ever return my feelings because its already seventh year and far too late for a Weasley and Malfoy to learn to get along. And I hate the fact that every freaking bloody inch of this room is covered in mistletoe yet I can do nothing but stand in the corner alone, wishing that I was-"

There comes a time in a young woman's life when she realizes that every point in her very existence has been working towards a single moment in which she has two choices. Do what she normally did, pretend she doesn't want to give in to her teenage impulses and go study, or actually live a little. But Rose was sick of playing by the rules. And hell, if anyone asked she could just blame the alcohol.

And that is how Rose Weasley ended up grabbing his tie and standing up her tiptoes to kiss Scorpious Malfoy.

After a few seconds of absolute utter bliss, she pulled back and released his tie. He tasted like oranges, and slightly of fire whiskey. It was strangely intoxicating.

"Well. That was unexpected," he replied, staring at the floor.

Rose half smiled and jokingly rapped him on the arm with her knuckle.

"I needed to shut you up somehow," she responded, still staring at the floor. He let out a murmured 'oh,' and started to turn away embarrassed.

"Plus," she added boldly, "I figured that you'd want to know that I 'hate' you too." At his he laughed and smiled at her. She returned it easily, and slid her fingers into his hand.

"So I was wondering if you could help me with something," she asked coyly, finally glancing up from the floor to his grinning face.

"And what exactly does Rose Weasley of all people need help with?" he asked teasingly.

"Well," she started, "I might have promised Lily that I would get some use out of the mistletoe tonight, and seeing as how snogging requires two people…"

Scorpius stalked off to a corner of the room, dragging her behind him.

"Oh I can definitely help you with that," he responded suggestively before lowering his lips to hers.

Needless to say, the mistletoe was all put to good use. And Rose and Scorpius, being very efficient and dedicated scholars, used every last piece of mistletoe in the entire room.

_**Okay so that was slightly horrendous. :P oh well. Hope you enjoyed my written at midnight plot vomit! Still love you Eden! Hope I didn't ruin your favorites!**_

_**ThE PinK BandiT**_


End file.
